Pokemon Hoennshipping Mature
by AndrewGold
Summary: Liked the ideea of Brendan and May ? Well now you have it ! Mature content Read at your own risks! A lil of Red and May , Blue and Brendan , Red and Blue anddd Brendan and May ! :D I was bored and i really.. had no inspiration ok!
1. Intro!

Well hello there ! Nice to meet ya'

Before we start;

Mature content;

I do not own pokemon; [wish i had soo Serena didnt come in..]

Soo Lets start !


	2. The Day We Meet Again 1

[A/N]

Hey everyone welcome to my first Fiction , say what! :D

Anyway

This is about a Good girl named MayMaple and a Very very very BAD boy Named BrendanBirch

Ages :

May : 15 [she was soo smart that se passed grades]

Brendan : 18

[Secondary characters]

Ash : 17

Misty : 16

Red : 18

Drew : 16

Blue : 17

Paul : 18

[the carachetrs that will appear through the story, more will be added later]

Brendan : Cmon cmon ! People are waiting to hear my story !

Andrew[me] : Shees im the author here !

Brendan : AND IM THE STAR OF IT !

Andrew : Good point :/ But May is the star too..

Brendan : What. did. you. sayd?! TO THE STORY ! sayd Brendan as fire comes out of his ruby-like eyes.

Andrew : Okay ;=;

On a very nice and hot day , the trees were dancing , the birds were singing , the magikarps where sexy [A/N back to the story xD]

At the Pokeschool , In the Tactics Class ...

"Okay class today we have a new student named Brendan" sayd the tactics proffesor as oppening the door and letting Brendan in.

"Hey old man , nice class ya' have there" sayd Brendan without saying Hi to his classmates

"Well well i guess we have another -badboy- here , eh?" sayd the tactics proffesor in disgust.

"Ah you mean your insulting me eh ? i think ill have to report you to the headmaster then" sayd Brendan making the proffesor scared.

"Th-Thats not wha-what i meant sir , and sorry . Will you take a sit behind Miss Maple ?" sayd the proff extremly scared because he could lose his job.

"Well 'miss maple' being ?" asked Brendan

"Right t-there , hope her influence will make you a little more good"

"Okay then.. 'sits behind may then whispers in her ears' hey hot stuff , spare a pen?" sayd Brendan in the most perverted way possible

May gives him a pen without saying anything.

"whispers to may" Hey Maple wanna go out later ? asked brendan.

"whispers back shyly" M-me ? I think yoou dont know bu-but im nowhere near popular or anything , if youll be seen with me you would become li-like me..

"I dont really care hot stufffffff , all i want is you" sayd Brendan making May extremly uncomfortable.

"B-bre-brendan thats quite not my style you see.. i never really had a rel-rela-relation with someone before.. everyone thinks im a nerd and a good for nothing girl, an-and im only 15 y-you see?" sayd may sadly

"Mean your really smart then! Aw cmon since i entered the class i put my eyes on you , i dont care about age . I want you babe. See ya after class maybe"

"Okay class lets back to our work" sayd the proffesor.

~After 1hour and 10 minutes and 3 seconds of tactics class~ [A/N Ikr xD dem 3 seconds]

"Hey nice showoff there in class" sayd Red laughing.

"Thanks i guess" sayd Brendan without even caring.

"Hey lets go ints lunch time, ill show you my friends" says Red dragging Brendan [A/N i dont know whats the name of where you have lunch at school lol]

"Gee stop dragging me i can walk by myself!"

"There we are ! Hey guys i want you to meet Brendan !"

Ash : Hey!

Paul : Sup'

Drew : Heyy...

Misty : Geez Drew.. Hey Brendan! she says as she kisses him on the cheek

Blue : Really Misty !? Thats just wrong you cant just kiss every guy ! Your making your Ashy boy gealous ! Hey Breny :P

Misty : Look whos talking..

Blue : Yeah im looking !

Misty : Your trying to make Red jealous too eh ? xD

Blue : Tha-thas-thats n..not what i was trying to do !

The guys start to laugh

Blue : Soo embarrasing..

Brendan : Well nice to meet you all ! But before i leave .. can you tell me more about this "Maple" girl ?

Blue : Well shes been here for a while now , she never dated anyone and i think she never will i mean just look at her.

Misty : Yeah like Blue sayd , shes always alone , never letting someone befriend her !

Red : I tryed to well "mate" her once but she ran at lightspeed !

Everyone: WHAT !?

Red : *blushes* Yeah i know..

Brendan : So shes still a virgin then ?

Paul : Yeah you bet !

Ash : Normally she sits at that table in the corner by herself *points* but sometimes shes hiding around the school's arena

Brendan : Arena ? Whats that ?

Drew : Well you see sometimes there are tournaments and ..

Brendan : Okay.. Anyone else having Arts after lunch ?

Red : Well Me,Blue,Misty and Drew

Brendan : Well see ya there i guess ! * leaves to the arena *

Red : Hes soo gonna get layd with her "lols"

Blue : Geez Red ! Life is not all about s*x

Red : s*x is love , s*x is life !

Misty : Too much PokeTube for you mister

Red : Eheheh i guess so xD

Blue : What am i gonna do with you *sighs*

Red : Well maybe... *whispers in her ear* maybe "mate" ;)?

Blue : *blushes* One day red one day ! Things can wait!

Red : aww you no fun :

~With brendan at the arena~

*thinks* Where i she ?! *hears someone singing* Soo cool.. *goes where the sound comes from*

"Well well if it isnt Miss Maple!"

"?! Be-bre-ba- What are you doing here ?!"

"Just searching for the cutest girl of the world"

"This phrase sounds familiar.. brendan do i know you?"

*gasp* "Eh no ?"

"YES I DO ! your the jerk i meet in my way to home when i was only 13 !"

"Well...Hey"

"I still cant belive you did that.."

~FLASHBACK~

*sings* what a nice night ! sayd May

"Well well well , what do we have here!"

"Please dont hurt me i will give you anything" screamed may

"Wow calm down! I just sayd hello" sayd Brendan

"O-ok-okay" sayd may scared

"Aw cmon im not that scary am i ?"

"Y-ye- *MAY dont he might hurt you! says the inter girl of may* no ?""

"Aww ;( i tough i am D: Well.. anyway..aw cmon cutie 3 wanna kiss *leans in for a kiss*"

Inter girl of may : MAY THIS IS YOUR CHANCHE TO GET LAID ! Cmon ! dont lose it!

May : Emhmmm

Inter girl of may : Cmon ! Dont you wanna fell that felling ?

May : Y-yes i want but im only 13..

Inter girl of may : Age is nothing ! Come onnn!

May : Fine !

~May and Brendan kiss~

*gotcha* thinks Brendan touching her thing

"H-he-y stop !"

"Never .. your the cutest girl on the world , cmon i know just the spot if you want" *French kisses may* " Btw im brendan"

" Bren-brendan stop please it hurts soo much ! *hears unziping sound* "Wha-what are you doing?!*

*Brendan takes his "sausage" [A/N Im trying to hide most words] and pushes May down to it the fits it in her mouth*

"Damn this feels good" Says Brendan

*May cryes* "Please bren-cough-dan stop this im only 13" *cryes*

"Wha.. omg" *i tough shes 16 too! im soo gonna get arrested!* *pulls may up and zips up his pants* "Im soo sorry girl.. im tough your 16 im extremly sorry"

"Im may.."

"Please dont report me !"

"I wont,dont worry.."

"Okay .. bye then"

*in mays mind* it felt soo good.. and the taste.. *goes home*

*in brendans mind* Im such a jerk omg.. raped a 13 old girl... whats wrong with me?! but i kinda liked that blowjob she gave me *runs*

~End of flashback~

"Look im soo sorry for that.." sayd brendan sadly

"Save it.. i wont forget it.." sayd May in a very sad way

"Aw cmon dont say you didnt liked it !"

"E-h-eh-w-es soo embarrasing"

"Ill take that as a yes then"

*May blushes*

"Maybe .. after school .. you and me ? 8:00 PM at the Caffe then.. maybe at my home *giggles* ? Sayd brendan nervously

"Well.. if you promise you wont do the same thing as when i was 13 an maybe"

"I promise ! well see ya i have Arts"

"Wait Brendan i have arts too!"

"Well then cmon what are you waiting for?"

"Geez wait ! I s*ck at running !"

And Soo chapter1 ended !

I will upload these when i feel like.. AKA every day since

See ya later and btw

I accept ideeas !

Soo :D

And Ffs the 12 hours waiting for uploading a story .. thats harsh..

and 24 hours for uploading your accoount image GEEZ !

Well see ya later

Lets talk a little with our characters shall we !

Red : Geez cant wait for Brendan to tell us what he did !

Blue : Me too ! Im soo excited ! May is soo his girlfriend now !

Misty : Blue blue blue.. always the same ! Wanting everyone to get laid !

Red : Stop making fun of my girl though ! Mind your ashy boy !

Ash : HEY !

Misty : Hes right ashy , you cant do anything on your own!

Ash : That true.. xD

Drew : If Brendan didnt had luck, I will try !

Paul and Red : YOU ?

Drew : The one and only !

Blue : Mister Rose , your soo full of yourself !

Drew blushes

Everyone except Paul : Awwww !

Red : Well we better get to Arts or we will be late !

END~

Andrew : Psst Brendan!

Brendan : Huh ?

Andrew : Got a smoke?

Brendan : As always !

Brendan lights Andrew's Cigarret

Andrew : Now go to class you lazy-as* !

Brendan : Im soo getting you next chapter !

Andrew gulps

END~


	3. And soo it begins 2

[A/N] Well hellow there lil' reader 3 JKJK

Soo chapter too .. WOO soo nervous ! :D

Brendan : COME HERE YOU ******* # !( $!

Andrew : RUNNNNNNNNNNNN

Brendan finnaly gets closer to me and tackles me.

Brendan gets on top of me and gets ready to pour HOT coffe on my face

Andrew : I think i kinda deserved it eh ?

Brendan : You bet !

May : Brendan stop it ! If you do this .. he wont type our story !

Brendan gets up and throws the coffe mug in a bush making a Raticate faint

Brendan : Woops .. well TO THE STORY ! :D

In the Art Class with Proff Skyla

"Hello class! Today subject will be True Love ! Soo get your talent to work ! You ahve exactly 1 hour"

*In brendan's mind* True love huh.. *looks to May* then starts painting

*In may's mind* Hmm...true love.. *looks over to Red then to Drew and finally to Brendan* got it ! *starts painting*

After 40 minutes..

"Miss Skyla?"

"Yes Drew?"

"I think im done"

*Skyla comes over to Drew's painting*

"My my Drew this is gorgeus!"

Drew blushes "Thanks i guess"

*in skyla's mind* Hmm sems like Drew is in love with May then eh ? ! random ideea appeared !

"May can you take a look over Drew's drawing please?"

*SHIT shouts Drew in his head*

"Ok-okay i guess.." says May as she walks to Drew. "Whathe...Drew..."

"Soo embarrasing..."

*May returns to her painting blushing*

"Miss Skyla im reporting you to the Headmaster.." sayd Drew irritanting

"Well okay then , i wanted to quit this job since 2 years now but the headmaster just wont accept it" Shouted Skyla

And so 20 boring minutes passed...

May and Brendan sayd at the same time the same thing : "Miss skyla i think i finished"

Then they both blush at the same time then say exactly : "Soo lame"

Then Miss Skyla took theyr paintings and looked at theyr painting surprised that they both draw eachother.

And soo school ended and they had to go home.

Skyla actually stoped them both from leaving and got them to her class.

"I guess you two know why i stopped you two here , no?"

They both say "No"

They myla showed them theyr paintings they made in class.

And soo the silance came for about 5 minutes without even a sound.

"And remmember Brendan you still have detention from your Tactics Proffesor"

"Whaaaaaaat , no way Miss Skyla ! Please ! Today at 8;00pm i was supposed to go .. on a da-a-date wi-with May"

*May kicks him and makes an angry face*

"I guess i could make the Proffesor forgive you Brendan soo... get going now and get ready for your date!"

"Thank you Miss Skyla!"

And so they both leave to theyr homes with a happy smile on theyr face.

With May ~

*Jeez what a day wast today...*

? Is that may ?

? Shouts HEY MAY!

May : wha- Is that..

Red : Hey may!

May : ...

Red : Aw cmon !

May : wh-what do you want . says her without making eye contact

Red : Well i actually was 'SPYING' on you and Brendan when you were talking at the arena...

May : ! and you heard that he..

Red : Sure thing

May : And that he...

Red : Eeeyup

May : And that he lo...

Red : Ofcourse , but i think he will lose all his reputation because of your date tho.. and im sure you wouldnt want that right ?

May : Yeah...

Red : then dont go at the date with him.

May : WHAT?!

Red : Aw cmon cutie pieee 3 Leans in for a kiss

May : R-red ! What about Blue and brendan !?

Red : Forget them , its just the two of us . Frenchkissing may

May : !

Red : wanna come to my house eh ?

May : *GO FOR IT MAY ! says the inter girl of may* *but brendan... FORGET HIM ! YOUR GONNA GO WITH THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE SCHOOL!* *i guess*.. Y-ye-yes i would like to.

With Brendan~

*What should i wear its ny first date with a special girl like her! I only have.. 1 chance.. i could ask Red i mean he dated MANY girls and he should know what to do*

And so Brendan headed to Red's house , but little did he knew what awaits him ...

And so when Brendan arrived at Red around 6:50 PM and got in since they were BFFs and he hear moanings that lend him to thinking hes with Blue . And so he headed to his room and oppened the door.

"wha..." sayd Brendan extremly confused as he saw May and Red togheter , in the bed , naked.

Red: Heyyyy buddy .. this is .. not what it looks like..

Brendan: Then what does it look like ? shouted him angrily

May : Brend...

Brendan : Say nothing more.

Red : Brendan im really sorry.. but shes really hot,smart,cute

Brendan starts beating Red up until he fainted

May : Brendan !? I think hes dead !

Brendan : Trust me , what im gonna do to you will be worse...

May : Brendan im sorry i swear .. but were not even togheter..

Brendan : I was about to ask you on our date , witch btw is OVER.

Brendan leaves shutting the door behind him and runs home.

May : Oh red...

Red : I-im so-cough-rry

May : Its okay *kisses*

Red : Is he gone -cough-

May : Yes he is ..

Red : I cant feel my body...

May : Its okay , you need to rest.

Red : Can you help me.. get dressed ?

And so May helped Red get dressed and helped him on the bed

Red : May... can you stay here for the night please ? I could use some help..

May : Okay no problem..

Red : Thanks .. I can say , your one crazy girl at bed !

May blushed

Red : Maybe.. we could do it again ?

May : Geez Red , your quite the animal , but after what happend you could use some rest *kisses*

Red : Okay.. But before.. *French kissed may*

May blushes and they both fall asleep togheter.

With brendan~

" I can't belive she did it with Red.. losing her virginity to a fool like him..."

Brendan sighs in dissapointment...

" How could she do this to me.. well i should forget her and tell Blue when i see her tommonrow "

And so Brendan fell asleep..

Next day~

Brendan arrived at the school and saw Red and May with the gang and so he gone to them saying in dissapointment "hello"

Blue : Hey Brendan !

Ash : Sup'

Drew : Good morning !

Paul : Hey.

Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek and sayd hello.

Red : Hey...

May : H-hi..

Brendan : Blue might we talk .. in private maybe ?

Blue : Uh.. sure ? Be right back guys !

And so they left ..

May whispered to Red "hes gonna tell her!"

Red whispered back "i know... all we can do is wait"

With Brendan and Blue

Brendan : Blue .. i gotta tell you something about Red..

Blue : Come on then ..

Brendan tells her what happend yesterday at Red's house.

Blue : Oh my god...

Brendan : Yeah i know.. let go back ...

Back with the gang [all of them]

Blue : REDDDDDDDDD?! Im soo killing you!

Red : Here it goes..

Blue : HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME ? *starts slapping him hard*

Red falls on the floor with his nose starting to bleed

Red : Oww! Im sorry blue i swear !

Blue pick up a pocket knife from the floor and starts swinging it at Red

But Red manages to dodge all of them expect 2 of them

Red : Stop blue really im sorry !

Blue starts crying at swings the knife a little more but Brendan manages to stop her

Brendan : Blue cmon lets leave he... THEY dont deserve it..

And they both leave

Misty : What .. was .. that ?!

Drew : Seems to me like Red is cheating on her !

Paul : But whith who ?

May : I.. i can an-answer to that question...

And soo chapter2 ended

Well see ya later !

Andrew : Geez that was quite the story ! I mean blue was 1step away from killing Red if Brendan dindt stoped her ! Anyway Byeee !

This sure was long! But i was bored...


	4. The date 3

Hey people today were getting right to the story soo here we go !

So when we left off Blue was 1 step away from killing Red for cheating on her with May.

With Blue and Brendan~

"Blue are you okay?" asks Brendan shyly

"I guess so..."

"Aw cmon i know you aren't okay at all"

"No really i'm ok- *blue gets interrupted by Brendan's kiss*

"Brendan..."

"Yeah i know .."

"The truth is that i really lo..lov-love you a lot"

"Blue.."

"I know its an idiot idea but i feel better now that i told you"

"No its not a bad idea , it's just that.. after what happened with Red and May.. it's quite too soon dont you think?"

"Yeah i guess...but promise me that you wont forget what i sayd"

"I promise , now lets get to class , i have Reproduction Of Pokemons"

"Well lets get going , i have it too"

And soo they left.

With the gang~

Misty : So May who is she ?

May : It-its m-me...

Everyone expect Red : WHAT?!

Paul : May you realize that Blue was 1 step away to kill Red for this no?..

May : Y...yes but..

Drew : No buts this time , you blew it.

Misty : What were you two thinking ?!

Red : Look its all my fault.. i forced her to do it..

Ash : Red its also May's fault because she didn't tryed to stop you.

Misty : That's true.

Paul : We'd better get to class.

And so Red,Drew,Paul and May left for they'r class "The Reproduction Of Pokemon"

And Ash,Misty left to "Math"

In Reproduction Of Pokemon [R.O.P] With Professor Brock.

"Soo class , Reproduction Of Pokemon , also known as R.O.P , is about how pokemons multiply . And today -Surprise Test-

Is about The Perfect Kiss!"

*The class starts to laugh*

"Okay soo there are the groups for the project : Blue and Brendan , May and Red , Drew and Paul *the rest are random classmates not involved in the story* "

"You have 25 minutes to think about the perfect kiss and perform it in front of the class with your Partner"

"Erm sir ? Why am i with a guy ? im not a gay" Sayd Drew nervously.

"Because i sayd soo" sayd Proff Brock.

"Okay.." Sayd Paul shyly.

After the 25 minute~~~

"Okay soo first group to start is Blue and Brendan! so please come here you two!"

And so they came in front of the class and they both blush and laugh..

"Well come one you love birds!"

And so they lean in for the french kiss of they'r life ..

But little did they know that this kiss really hurted the hearts of May and Red.

"Okay okay you can stop now ! A+"

And so they both stop and blush

"Well i kinda liked it!" said Blue nervously

"I would do it again times !"

"Okay ! Next is Drew and Paul!"

They both get in front of the class and they both kiss on the cheek

"Really that's all? Okay.. F"

"I don't really care , i'm not a gay" said Paul almost to punch Brock.

"NEXT ! Red and May ! Since i heard about the rumor of you two and the "adventure" of yesterday , i expect an A+ too! Soo come here you lil' couple!"

And so they make out like the kiss of yesterday , the hottest kiss of the year!

"A++ ! Good job you two!"

*in May's mind* I miss Brendan , but its obviously that he loves Blue now...

*whisper* You okay May? asks Red

*whisper* Not really.. i miss Brendan but its clearly hes with Blue now..

*whisper* Don't give up , if we explain what happened .. we might repair the situation.

*sigh*

Lunch time!~

Brendan : Hey Blue wanna .. well.. go ... on a ..

Blue : Yes yes yes ! A hundred times yes!

Brendan : 8;30PM at the Coffe shop near the school then?

Blue : Cannot wait!

With The Gang [without Blue and Brendan]~

Drew : Good job with that kiss Red !

Paul : Yeah not like ours ! *laughs*

Red : I guess soo xD!

Misty : Well well well , i cant imagine how hurt Brendan and Blue are now!

Red sighs...

Ash : Yeah ! I bet they'r thinking of revenge right now !

May : R-re-revenge?!

Ash : You bet !

May : Wha.. what kind of revenge..

Ash : Make your reputations as *shot* , ruin your lifes , kill you ..etc

May sobs...

Red : Now now , if we lie about what happened we might just escape !

Misty : THAT'S SOO MEAN RED ! I cannot belive what you transformed in ! Just a goddamn jerk!

Misty and Ash leave.

Drew : I have to approve what Misty said..

Paul : Me too ..

Drew and Paul leave.

Red : Why did we do it...

May starts crying

Red : Now now , no need to cry ! We can always be together as gf and bf !

May : That does not help Red. When you fainted yesterday , Brendan promised that what he'll do to me it will be worse..

Red : I will protect you May don't worry..

[A/N Lets skip school shall we!]

After school... [8:10]

At Brendan's house~

"Okay Brendan , 1 change , don't ruin it ! I'm soo scared , * looks at watch * ITS ALREADY 8:10PM !? runnn"

With Blue at the Coffe Shop~

*Where is he?* asks Blue in her mind

? Hey Blue !

Blue : Hey Brendan !

Brendan : Wow you look soo ... hot !

Blue blushes**

Blue : You look quite sexy yourself !

Brendan : Gee thanks ! *blushes*

After 1 hour they decided to go for a walk~

Blue : This night , was. THE. BEST !

Brendan : Yeah!

Blue : Look i know its still too soon but.. Look i really love you ..

Brendan : Blue.. I ...love you too

*They both kiss without realizing someone is watching them*

? : Nooooo *sobs*

Blue : Did you heard anything?

Brendan : Nah , might be just a Pichu around here.

Blue : Oh...

Brendan : Well .. i don't know if its too soon to ask but.. here it goes... Blue.. are you a virgin?

Blue : e-h-eh..*what do i say!* y-yes...

Brendan : Okay then :P I might go easy on you !

Blue jumps on him making them fall on the grass .

Brendan : Blue... in the park ? Are you crazy !?

Blue : You bet i am !

And soo it began...

? : No blue.. *sobs* i cant belive you...

Blue moans *it feels holy good!* !

And soo Brendan infiltrated in her *pussy* And blood started to come out but they both felt soo good they didn't even noticed.

After 50 minutes~

Brendan : I-i'm cum-cumming !

Blue : Yes ! inside ! said blue as she closes her legs so that Brendan wont be allowed to get out.

Brendan : Blu-blue !

And so he cummed inside her..

Brendan breaths heavily and so does Blue.

Brendan : Phew , i can barely breath!

Blue : that felt soo good Brendan ! * i hope i'm pregnant ! * she said in her mind.

Brendan : Well better get .. home then!

Blue : Oh shoot i lost my keys ! It will take 2 days to make a copy of them!

Brendan : You can stay at my house if you like !

Blue : I would like to !

And so our heroes left to ... JKJK

At Brendan's house~

Brendan : Well you can sleep on my bed and i will sleep on the couch of we can sleep togheter!

Blue : Together ! she says as she sticks her tongue out

Brendan : H-hey ! that's childish ! :P

Blue : I'm childish !? Soo are you :P

Brendan : Soo not !

Blue : Soo yes !

Brendan : Soo not true !

Blue : Soo true :P

They both laugh and fall asleep on Brendan's bed.

[A/N] well now it stops here !

Hope you liked it and .. see ya later !

End of Chapter 3!


	5. Bad day for the love birds ! 4

Hey people !

Today i wanna tell you something before we start...

Okay..

I would really appreciate some reviews and some support.. i mean its my first fiction

Soo lets start shall we!

Recap !

Soo last time someone was spying on Blue's and Brendan's date , Blue lost the keys to her home and was nedded to sleep over Brendan's home.

Letssss go !

At school with the gang~

"Hey guys.." says Red sadly

"Red whats wrong?" asked Ash

"Nothing its just that...*Brendan came over* hey Brendan .."

"Hmp , hey Misty Ash Drew !"

*they say hello*

"Soo Red whats wrong ?" asked Ash again

"Nevermind it.."

"Well i gotta go find Blue .. btw saw her where she went?"

"I saw her going to the toilet , she told me shes gonna throw up" sayd Misty sadly

"Oh.. okay im gonna go now?..."

And so Brendan left to the girls bathroom and waited outside for around 15 minutes then se came.

"Blue are you okay ?" asked Brendan worryed

"I-i...th-..think.. im pre.."

"Pregnant?..."

"Ye-yeah.." Blue starts crying

"Now now.. no need to cry! i always wanted to be a father !"

"Bu...but..."

"No buts" *kisses* " And you still have to take a pregnancy test to be sure! " *smiles*

"Yeah ... but first i gotta tell the Headmaster so that i can go home.. i dont feel that good.." says Blue in the most sad way

"Cmon im coming with you"

At the headmaster

"Yes Miss Blue whats the problem?" Asked HeadMaster Oak

"Can i go home ? I dont feel that good at all" sayd Blue with tears in her eyes

"Mhm i see , yes you can go . Take care of yourself"

"I will HeadMaster Oak thanks!"

"Hey Brandon can i get a spare key to your home ? i will get my copy tommonrow by 6:23PM" asked Blue

"Sure here you go" *gives key* "If you need something im just 1call away from you okay?"

"Okay okay daddy!"

Brendan blushesh

"Okay ill get going"

And so she left to Brendan's house.

Brendan sighs and leaves to his class.

? : Brendan wait please !

Brendan : Wha...

May : Please lets talk , PLEASE !

Brendan : ... Okay you have exactly 10 minutes.

May : Please i swar ill never do it again just .. just forgive me please ! I really miss you..

Brendan : Look May .. i..

May : Please just let me talk , I just want to be back with you .. not that we were togheter but really , i love you alot ! please .. be my.. bf?...

Brendan : May look i need to tell you something.. now .. im with Blue ..

May : what...

Brendan : And i think she's pregnant because she puked now 30 minutes and now she left home because she dosent feel good ...

May starts crying

May : Soo that means i lost you?...

Brendan : If she is pregnant i cant just leave her May ... if she's not ..

May : If she's not you'll .. be my bf ?

Brendan : Geez your soo selfish.. what if she has something else worse ? Or shes going to dye ?!

May : I-im sorry ..

Brendan : look 10 minutes passed ill go to class..

And so he left to class letting May cry like a 1 day old baby

Red : What's wrong May ?

May : Brendan is with ... Blue . *cryes even harder* And he sayd she might be pregnant too *burts out crying*

Red : Nooooo my poor Blue.. *sits next to may and starts crying a little*

May : I cant belive what is happening...

Red : And it's all my fault..

May : We gotta solve this.. and fast.

Red : Yeah.. well better get to class

And so they both leave .

With Blue~

Blue : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i can't belive this , i cant ruin my life with a baby .. i just can't .. im only 17 *bursts in tears* i have to get rid of it .. even if Brendan is not okay with the ideea... but i have to tell him .. after all hes the "dad"

After school as Brendan arrived home

Brendan : Hey im home ! Hello ? Blue you here ? *goes to his bedroom* aww soo cute :D she's sleeping like a fluffy bunny !

Blue yawns and wakes up "hey brend"

Brendan : aww i was about to take a picture ! D:

Blue : good thing i wakep up then ! :P

Brendan : No fair :P Soo .. are you.. you know..

Blue : Y.. N.. *If i say yes he will stay with me , if no he will stay with me 2 more days and then he'll dump me for May! what to do.." Brendan .. do you love May ?

Brendan : ..i .. well you see.. i kinda.. love her A LITTLE , but i love you alot Blue .. But do you love Red?

Blue : ! Red.. well .. you see... yes ... *starts crying*

Brendan : Then why did you lie you loved me that day ?

Blue : I wanted to get over him , im sorry ...

Brendan : Look i will let you stay until you get the key and then you can leave , but promise me that you WILL get back with Red and keep the baby .

Blue : I promise , but you need to promise me something too . promise me you get MAY to be your GF and MARRY her AND a baby !

Brendan : whaaa shes only 15 blue ! About the gf and baby part.. yeah ! But we cant marry shes not even 16 yet !

Blue : Soo what just propose to her then when she'll grow you'll mary her ! :D

Brendan : Okay okay ! lets just go to sleep

Ill end it here ! Sorry if it wasn't so long..

Soo End of Chapter 4

Some questions :

Will Brendan get back to May and propose to her ?

Will Blue get back with Red after what she did ?

Will I stop miss-typing someday ? [answer : NEVER !]

Will i stop asking questions ? [answer : OFCOURSE !]

See ya later guys !

Please review , it helps me a lot !

Also PM me with ideeas cuz .. im out of them ! :D


	6. The Worst Day 5

Just what i checked the Traffic stats... And i can say.. WOW ! 90 ! [27/7/2014]

Lets get back to the story until i explode ! Soo awesome !

With Brendan and Blue on theyr way to school~

Brendan : Well...

Blue : Well.. what?

Brendan : Im kinda .. kinda.. well... s..*his voice goes down*scared to ask May ...

Blue : What?

Brendan : SCARED you happy now ?

Blue : I hearded it the first time but i wanted you to say it again xD

Brendan : Blue ! Aren't you kinda scared to talk with Red after you almost killed him that day ?

Blue : i never tough of that tough.. he might just punch me in the face ..

Brendan : Hahah ! Don't worry ill come with you when you talk to him ONLY if you help me with may also !

Blue : You'r scared aren't you kitty :3

Brendan blushesh

With the gang~

Misty : Hey guys ! I have really REALLY bad news !

Red : What are the new Misty ?

Ash : Cmon tell us !

Paul : Faster woman !

Drew : Lol Paul..

May : ...

Misty : There's a rumor around the school that ... Blue.. is pregnant !

Everyone : WHAT!

Misty : I told you ! Bad news.

Red : Misty you dont get it.. the rumor IS real.

Paul : There she is with Brendan !

Blue and Brendan : Hey guys !

Misty : BLUE ! The rumor... is it true ?

Blue : What rumor?

Ash : The one that you'r pregnant.

Blue : Wha.. No its not !

Drew : But Red told us it's true !

Blue : You have no right of asking me of my PRIVATE life.

Paul : That's true.

Brendan whispers to Blue * i think we should tell them *

Blue sighs and says : Y..yes it is real..

Misty : Who did this to you !? IM GONNA KILL HIM !

Brendan steps foward and sighs : Its me..

Blue : But it was me who forced him...

RING RING Time for class

Everyone sighs and leaves..

After the boring goddamn class ... lunch time~

Brendan : Blue lets start with Red first okay ?

Blue nods and asks Red to come with her

Red : What is this abo- Brendan ?!

Blue : Look i want to talk with you..

Red : THEN WHY IS HE HERE?

Brendan : Just to protect Blue soo calm down..

Red : Okay.. But i'd prefer to talk with her in private please..?

Blue : It's okay Brendan just go.

Brendan left and waited 20 minutes~

He saw Red comming but no sight of Blue.

And so he left to check for her and saw her .. beaten up as crazy

Blue : -cough- brendan...

Brendan : Did he did this to you ?!

Blue faints..

Brendan : Im soo killling him.. poor blue..

*Brendan rushes to Red and kicks him in the nutts*

Red : Wha-what was that for!

Brendan : You know exactly what for! Everyone come with me.

"They left to where Blue was"

Brendan : THIS is why you asshole.

Red : I didnt do this *lies*

Misty : Omg Red why!

Ash : You fucking asshole!

Drew : omg

Paul : Good job !

May sees Blue and faints too

Brendan : Wha-? May !? May you okay ?

May wakes up a little : Me...medic . *faints again*

Brendan : WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR !? GET HERE THE NURSE !

Ash rushes to the nurse and brings her to where the guy were .

Nurse : What happend here !?

Brendan explains what happend..

Nurse : Red wait here , were going to the headmaster after im done.

Red gulps : Ok-okay

The nurse treat them both and this is the first thing they say :

Blue : Don't poop on the sidewalks.. it smeels really bad.

May : Im drunk ! Even havent excuses !

And soo the guys started to laugh out loud.

Nurse : Okay now Mr. Red , lets get going !

Blue : Tha*half asleep*thats wha yha dehserve..

May gets up and looks around to see everyone staring at her ;

May : Who are you guys ? .. Who am y ?

Nurse : Oops looks like someone lost her memory !

May : Why am i here !? WHO ARE YOU !

Brendan : Geez.. ill just skip classes im sick of this place..

May : Heheh your cute ! You'r my boyfriend now and i want to hear no no's !

Brendan : What...

Nurse : Just play along until her memory is back . *leaves with red to the headmaster*

Brendan : Well..hot stuff , wanna skip classes too ?

May : You bet stranger !

Brendan : Im brendan btw and your name is... Olga !

Misty : Brendan ! Hes just joking , your name isnt olga its May Maple !

May : Okay then ! Only one question left , My age , virgin or not , bf ?

Misty : Lol ! Your..

Brendan : Your 18 like me , your a virgin and im your boyfriend !

Ash : Nice move Brendan ! Laughs Lets go to class

Ill end this here since im bored.. sad.. i broke up with my girlfriend..

Well idk when ill do chapter 6 ? yeah chapter 6 , ill do it later i guess or tommonrow

END OF CHAPTER 5

Dem questions tho :

Will May ever get her memory back ?

Will Blue be okay ?

Will Red be kicked out of school ?

Will I ever get over my breakup ? [answer : probably , i already have my eyes on a hot-stuff , red headed , smart and funny girl ! ]

Will I ever be sexy enough for her ? [answer : bitch plz , im always sexy ! ]


	7. The End

Hello people...

Yeah this is the final chapter..

I saw that there aren't these many hoennshipping fans around here soo ill just start a contestshipping soon..

Soo lets go on !

When we left of May lost her memory , Red knocked Blue off .. yeah yeah lets go..

"Mr Red , i can't belive it ! How could you beat up Miss Blue ? Your a good student , she's your girlfriend ! And she's a girl ! All i want to know is , WHY ?!" asked Headmaster Oak

"Well Oak buddy , you see i HAD reasons , She cheated on me , she got pregnant and now she wants to get back to me ! And when she found that i was cheating on her he almost killed me !" sayd Red calmly

"Still thats no reason to beat her up ! Wait.. PREGNANT ?! Red you realize you could get her kicked out and you also for beating up a girl AND the one that did it ! soo tell the truth or it will be worse" shouted Oak

*Blue...* "No sir i lyed sorry... im just angry right now.." sayd Red worryed

"Well.. all i can do is to suspend you for 1 week soo.. you can leave NOW." *sigh*

"Tanks sir"

With Blue and the rest~

"I JUST CANT BELIVE what he did !" shouted Misty

"We know Misty but he had reasons maybe" pointed out Ash

"WHAT REASONS?" roared Misty

"She is pregnant with Brendan's baby?..just saying" added Drew

"Yeah.." Misty sighs

"She's waking up!" sayd Paul without even giving a shoot

"Gaaaah my head *tryes to stand up but falls back down* i cant feel my legs , my belly hurts alot.." sobbed Blue

"Take it easy girl" sayd the Nurse

"What happend? Gaaaaaaaaah it hurts T_T" cryed Blue

*The gang explains what happend* "And thats how it happend..." sayd Misty

"I..is he okay ? where is Red ? where is Brendan ? where is May ?!"

"Well , May fainted when she saw you and when she waked up she lost her memory , and Brendan fooled her into thinking that she's a Bad Girl that's 18 years old and that is virgin andd that is his girlfriend" sayd Ash

"Yep that sound like Brendan a lot !"

They all laugh like crazy !

*Red cames in* "Um Mr Red , i dont think you have any rights to be here after what you did soo i ask you to leave" Sayd the Nurse

"It's okay miss , let him come" sayd Blue " If we .. can talk in 4 eyes .. please nurse ? "

"Okay then if thats what you want" *they all leave*

"Look Blue i'm sorry it's just that i.. i was really mad , after you tryed to kill me ... you got pregnant with Brendan .. then you came back to me..."

"I know it's kinda my fault.." blue sighs

"No it's mine that i cheated on you and that i beated you up... blue.. im suspended for 1 week.." *sobs*

"No Red.. *starts crying* now now it's no need for crying for a douche like me.. i dont deserve your tears" *starts crying slowly*

"Red.. the Nurse told me that im pregnant in 9 months.."

"That means Brendan will be a dad ! Hurray..." *still crying*

"No Red.. that means .. you will be a dad" sayd Blue

"You really want me after what i did to you ?..*stops crying*

"Red.. i always wanted you" *kisses*

With Brendan and May shall we? xD ~

"Hey May , got a bucket of chicken... wanna do it ?" asked Brendan holding a bucket of chicken

"Yeah okay" sayd May careless

[that Team Fortress2 reference tho]

After 25 sexy goddamn minutes~

"Damn i came fast ! woooh " says brendan as he gasps for air

*RANDOM MEMORY CAME BACKKKK*

"Wha.. BRANDON !? WHAT AM I DOING HERE OMG?!" screams May as her memory came back

"Aww your memory is back D:" sayd Brendan sadly

*Brendan explains to May what happend*

"Really .. - got a bucket of chicken.. wanna do it? WOW that's all you came with ? " asks May

"Yeah... *squeze* soo soft ! *puts head on her big breasts and licks them* Soo soft... as a pillow!" sayd Brendan drunkly.

"St-stop ! You perv ! Geez sto-stopp ! Feels soo.." moans May

"And im the perv ? *winks*"

"Wait... when you came.. you came out.. or in?" asks May in a scary way

"Ermm *giggles* well you see... in"

"Aww i wanted to taste it ! no fun *looks on her belly and spots some cum* just the thing! *tastes* that taste !"

"Okay that was .. disgusting ?"

"Hmm.. seems like your lil' guy here grew up since i was 13 eh ? *spanks it*" says May as she laughs

"Dont ! It hurts T_T and yes it grew ! .. Awww touch it more he feel asleep!"

"Perv :P gives a handjob then a blowjob"

"I-im cumming!"

*he cums in her mouth*

"Mmm juicy ! You only resisted 12 minutes , whats wrong with ya' ?" :P

"Little perv ! *slaps her ass* "Little baby-soft ass"

"Ouch!"

[A/N okay okay that's enough of them.. ]

AFTER 2 YEARS

Red : He's soo cute !

Blue : Just like you !

Red blushes : Well im sexy ! not cute ! HOT !

Blue : Okk thats a little selfish !

Cole : Agoogogogahgaaaa goo' daddy!

Blue : He sayd his first word ! Awww

Red : Hes a cutie !

Blue : Wait .. Red what time is it !?

Red : 9:00 PM why ?

Blue : BECAUSE May's And Brendan's wedding is at 9:10PM at the Poke Chappel

Red : TO THE CAR !

Blue : We're not dressed !

Red : TO THE CLOSSET !

After they get dressed it's already 9:05PM

Red : CMON BLUE WELL BE LATE !

Blue : Comming !

Cole : Googoagaga *she's soo slow*

Red : Aww your soo cute Cole!

Blue : Come on ! to the car fast !

At the wedding ! [already started]

Priest : Brendan will you take May Maple to be your wife and respect her and care for her even in the hardest moments ?

Brendan : Yes.

Priest : May will you take Brendan Birch to be your man and respect him and care for him even in the hardest moments ?

May : Yes.

Priest : If anyone has something to say now , there's your chance.

? and ? : WAITTTTTTTTT!

Everyone : huh?

Blue : Sorry sorry we were late because SOMEONE forgot about the wedding !

Red : In my defense , she forgot too.

Priest : Okay okay sit down please. Okay.. Then i shall call you now MAN AND WIFE ! You mai kiss the bride

*Brendan kisses her then runs towards the car carrying her*

Everyone : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Yeah yeah ending hahahhahahah happy ending everyone is happy expect me !

Yeeeey

I wanted to continue this to 50 chapters BUT there aren't fans of Hoennshipping around soo..

And .. i got a new girlfriend ! Yay ! Everyone is happy now !

-The end-

One republic - Counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]

I see this life

Like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus:]

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2:]

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is our four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus:]

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

[Bridge 4x:]

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus:]

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

They rock ! See ya in my next Contestshipping fiction!


End file.
